


-mione

by Etincelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A "Czatów" konkretniej, Community: Mirriel, F/M, Fierszyk, Humor, Profanacja Mickiewicza, Prompt Fic, Seta i galareta, poezja, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Ron Weasley, wracając Merlin-wie-skąd, nie znajduje Hermiony tam, gdzie - wydawałoby się - być powinna. Zgarnia więc Harry'ego i wyrusza na poszukiwania swojej ukochanej, by przerwać jej, ee... to, czym się aktualnie zajmowała. Same dramatycznie dramatyczne wydarzenia. Naprawdę. Obiecuję.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sprofanowałam sobie Mickiewicza. Oryginałem są "Czaty". Wykorzystywałam je bardzo, powiedzmy, nierównomiernie, bo są i niepozmieniane w ogóle wersy, ale są i podopisywane strofy (a są też powywalane). Tak że tego. Puzzle. A, koło kanonu to stało przez momencik tylko (znaczy, imiona są z kanonu, nic więcej xD).

Z ogrodowej altany Ronald Weasley zdyszany  
Bieży do dom z wściekłością i trwogą.  
Odchyliwszy kotary, spojrzał w łoże swej „pary”,  
Pójrzał, zadrżał, nie znalazł nikogo.

Wzrok opuścił ku ziemi i rękami drżącemi  
Wyjął różdżkę, i na nią spoziera.  
Wzrok od różdżki odwrócił, w tył wyloty zarzucił  
I zawołał kolegę, Pottera.

„Przyjacielu kochany, czemu w sadzie u bramy  
Nie ma nocą ni psa, ni też skrzata?  
Daj mi miotłę wnet swoją, muszę biec za dziewoją,  
Bo się znowu mi gzi gdzieś po krzakach”.

Wzięli różdżki, wypadli, do ogrodu się wkradli,  
Kędy tojad altanę obrasta.  
Na darniowym siedzeniu coś bieleje się w cieniu:  
To siedziała w bieliźnie niewiasta

I w przedziwnej euforii tom Hogwartu Historii  
Przyciskała do tejże bielizny;  
Drugą ręką od łona odpychała ramiona  
Klęczącego u stóp jej mężczyzny.

Ronald padł na kolana i pomyślał: „Kochana!  
Więc już wszystko, jam wszystko utracił!  
Nawet ściągi, notatki, do nauki dodatki  
Draco Malfoy już z góry zapłacił.

Ja, choć z takim zapałem wciąż w kłopoty wpadałem,  
Teraz jęczę, bo wszystko skończone.  
On obrażał, nie jęczał, lecz sakiewką zabrzęczał,  
A tyś wpadła jak głupia w dramione”.

Wreszcie podniósł się z wolna, bo dziewucha swawolna  
Coraz słabiej odpycha Dracona;  
Już miał spuścić mu lanie, ale raptem w altanie  
Pojawiła się trzecia persona.

Wnet chłopaka przegnała, a Hermiona bez mała  
Bez tchu padła w jej czułe ramiona.  
Ronald jęknął ze zgrozą, stanął z Harrym za brzozą,  
„I on — szepnął — mię także pokonał?

Czy to teraz on będzie, tonąc w puchy łabędzie,  
Stary łeb na jej łonie kołysał?  
I z jej ustek różanych, i z jej liców rumianych  
Mnie wzbronione słodycze wysysał?

Wierny byłem jej zawsze, a tu proszę, ciekawsze  
Miało dziewczę ode mnie zgłoszenia.  
Wszystko, cośmy dzielili, ona właśnie w tej chwili  
Na sevmione bez żalu wymienia”.

I Gryfoni z niesmakiem przyklęknęli za krzakiem,  
I dobyli swych różdżek z kieszeni,  
I celują spokojnie, jakby znowu na wojnie,  
By kochanków w popioły przemienić.

„Ronie! — Harry powiada — jakiś bies mię napada,  
Ja nie mogę tak przekląć Hermiony;  
Gdym chciał krzyknąć »Avada«, coś szeptało, że zdrada,  
I stoczyła się łza mi z tej strony”.

„Ciszej, mój przyjacielu, skieruj różdżkę do celu;  
Śmierć jedynie wymaże ich winy...  
Lekce sobie waż dreszcze, pomnij formułę jeszcze  
I przeklnij swój łeb lub dziewczyny.

Wyżej… w prawo… dokładnie, niech Snape pierwej upadnie,  
A nań — jej ciało zhańbione”.  
Harry spojrzał, wycelił i do Rona wystrzelił.  
„Czyś nie znał, druhu, harrmione?”.


End file.
